User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive12
Ok Ok then David I understand. I will repost my picture when you start the Round, I am able to come onto the wikia early tomorrow so I can't wait XD Good night mate :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 20:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Ah Okay! The Mist Inside Yourself 10:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slidehows Well, If you go to the name of the pic: It will say: GO 47 or CS 30 XDD. They appeared in the GO and Chrono Stone series in a flashback, that's why XD. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:14, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Yup XD. Well, if you want, I can upload Eternal Blizzard from the GO Movie~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:19, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ I will do it tomorrow since I am kinda busy now~ Yup, it was XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:02, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Request I found a round call lazy round you can use it if you want Chinjunjun 14:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Request~ Hiya David! I thought of two requests for your game! The first is a Mixi Max round (for the best Mixi Max), and the second is the Keshin Armed round (for the best Keshin Armed). I know they are pretty simple, but I think others will like it! I hope you use them! Goodbye~ GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Un problème Salut Snowy, Je sais que c'est le wiki anglais, mais j'ai un gros problème. Je pense que tu es au courant de la dispute avec Shadow Frost Axel, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un mois. Ce matin, je me connecte, et je vois qu'il m'a encore bloqué sur le wiki français. Je t'assure qu'en écrivant ce message, j'en ai les mains qui tremblent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis 1 mois, tout se passait bien et il m'a bloqué. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, on avait conclut que l'on restait chacun de son côté, et crois moi, je n'avais pas envie de le revoir. Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire :'( ? A bientôt Tardis50 (talk) 08:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Encore bloqué Re Snowy, Shadow Frost Axel m'a encore bloqué, là, je pense qu'il y a un gros problème, non ? Je ne l'ai pas du tout cherché, donc il va falloir que tu vois ça avec lui je pense. Donc je vais te demander de me débloqué à nouveau, j'en ai marre ... A bientôt Tardis50 (talk) 16:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New year!! Hope you have a good year!! Beta22 (talk) 23:42, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 23:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC)